Nightmare
by shirokuro 00
Summary: "aku harus pergi"/ "jangan tingglakan aku. aku janji akan lebih sering membantumu"/"maaf"/perlahan kelopakmatanya pun tertutup. twinApiAir! cerita pertama. hope you like it!


**Nightmare**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** "aku harus pergi"/ "jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji akan lebih sering membantumu"/ "maaf"/ perlahan kelopak matanya pun tertutup. twinApiAir! Fic pertama. Maaf kalo jelek.

Terinspirasi dari gambar raineyellow~

 **Disclaimer:** Api punya Kuro #dibunuh. Nggak deng. Punya animonsta studio

~SK00~

Di siang yang cerah, terlihat dua anak laki laki sedang duduk di Kedia Kokotiam Tok Aba. Yang satu mengenakan topi merah bertanduk dan diletakkan agak ke atas dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna jingga dan juga celana pendek hitam selutut. Anak yang kedua mengenakan topi biru langit bertanduk dan jaket biru dengan lengan hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam.

"Api Air, tolong jaga kedai sebentar. Atok dan Ochobot akan pergi sebentar." Pesan sang kakek

"Baik Tok"

Satu jam pun berlalu….

"Ah… aku bosan. Air kita main bola yuk" ajak Api

"Jangan Kak Api. Kata Atok kita harus menjaga kedai sampai dia dan Ochobot pulang." Ingat Air

"iss… kamu nggak seru. Ya sudah, aku main sendiri saja" Api pun berlalu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Air dibelakangnya

Api mulai bermain bola hingg lupa waktu. Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Api pun akhirnya pulang kerumah. Ketika dia sampai, dia di sambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Tok Aba

"Ah…. Assalamu alaikum Tok. Atok kapan pulang?" ucap Api dengan gugup.

Tok Aba menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "KEMANA SAJA KAMU?! ATOK SURUH JAGA KEDAI, KAMU MALAH KELUYURAN."

"Api main bola di taman Tok. Tak apa, kan ada Air tadi yang menjaga kedai" jawab Api dengan santai, seakan itu bukan hal yang salah.

Tok Aba hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Lain kali kamu tidak boleh seperti ini. Kasihan adikmu itu menjaga kedai sendiri. Saat Atok dan Ochobot balik tadi, dia sudah kewalahan karena banyak pelanggan"

Api hanya mengagguk kecil. Sejak dulu, dia memang selalu begini. Kalau disuruh melakukan sesuatu, pasti dia akan melimpahkannya ke Air. Air pun tidak pernah marah, sehingga api berpikir kalau yang dia lakukan bukanlah hal yang salah.

"Suatu saat kamu akan menyesal karena telah berbuat hal seperti ini." Ucap Tok Aba dan beliau pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

Api hanya menatap bingung punggung Atoknya dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya, dia menatap pintu kamar adik kembarnya itu. Dia ingin masuk ke kemar Air, tapi karena dia kelelahan karena bermain tadi, akhirnya dia mengurung niatnya dan langsung masuk kemarnya. Api pun langsung membaringkan badannya di atas kasur bersprei jingganya itu dan tertidur

~SK00~

 _Api sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu. Perasaannya gelisah. Dia hanya melihat keluar jendela dengan perasaan kalut. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat gelisah. Tiba – tiba dia teringat adiknya._

 _"_ _AIR… AIR….." panggil Api. Tiba tiba Ochobot keluar dari kamar Atoknya._

 _"_ _Kalau kamu mencari Air, tadi dia disuruh Atok mengantar Koko. Aneh, harusnya dia sudah kembali sekarang" kata Ochobot._

 _DEG….._

 _'_ _Perasaanku ga enak' batin Api. "Air mengantar kemana?" Tanya Api khawatir._

 _"_ _Dekat je, hanya dua atau tiga blok dari si-" tanpa mendengar perkataan Ochobot, Api pun melesat keluar rumah. Saat dia sedang berlari, dia melihat kerumunan orang di tengah jalan. Banyak orang yang menelepon ambulans. Api pun menghampiri kerumunan tersebut_

 _"_ _Ada apa ini?"tanya Api kepada seorang bapak bapak._

 _"_ _Ada anak yang tertabrak tadi. Orang yang menabraknya kabur pula" jawab bapak itu._

 _Perasaan Api pun semakin memburuk. Dia pun menerobos kerumunan itu dan terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Adiknya terkapar diatas aspal dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Api pun langsung berlari ke sisi adiknya. Dia pun jatuh berlutut sambil memandang adik kembarnya,_

 _"_ _Air! Kamu nggak apa apa. Tolong buka matamu." Seru Api sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Badan Air sangat dingin, mungkin karena pengaruh hujan atau dia kehabisan banyak darah. Api mulai menangis._

 _Air pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia pun tersenyum lemah melihat Api._

 _Api mulai lega. "Alhamdulillah, kamu bangun. Tunggu dulu ya, sebentar lagi ambulan akan da-" tangan Air yang menggapai pipi Api menghentikan perkataan Api._

 _"_ _Kak, maaf. Waktuku sudah dekat. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Air dengan lemah. Api menggeleng dengan kuat._

 _"_ _TIDAK… JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! Tunggulah Air. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji akan lebih sering membantumu. Aku mohon Air" seru Api yang sudah berurai airmata._

 _Air pun mengusap pipi kakaknya, " Maaf" tangannya pun terjatuh dan terkulai lemah di atas aspal. Perlahan kelopak matanya pun tertutup._

 _"_ _AIR….. BANGUN AIR, JANGAN PERGI, AKU JANJI AKAN SERING MEMBANTUMU. AKU NGGAK AKAN PERGI KALAU DISURUH MEMBANTU. KARENA ITU, AKU MOHON AIR. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Tapi apa daya, adiknya itu telah pergi untuk selama lamanya._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi panggilan Air di pagi hari untuk membangunkannya._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi Air yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan saat Api terlalu asik bermain_

 _Tidak akan ada lagi Air yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan pr_

 _Tidak akan ada lagi Air yang akan menemaninya tidur saat dia bermimpi buruk_

 _Air telah pergi untuk selama lamanya dan ini semua salah Api yang tidak pernah mau membantunya. Oh….. betapa menyesalnya dia sekarang. Dia tahu bahwa semua sudah terlambat dan dia tidak akan bisa menebus perbuatannya lagi_

 _"_ _TIDAK!"_

~SK00~

"AIR!" Teriak Api dengan nafas memburu.

"Hah… Hah….." Api pun mengatur nafasnya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Air. Setelah dia merasa lebih tenang, dia segera berlari keluar dan menuju kamar Air. Terlihat Air sedang membaca buku di kasurnya.

Air agak terkejut ketika kakaknya masuk sambil membanting pintu.

"Ada ap-" perkataan Air terputus karena Api langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Air ga apa apa. Air ga apa apa." Kata Api berulang ulang. Air tidak mengerti apa maksud Kakaknya itu hanya mengelus punggung Api yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya.

Tak kuasa menahan tangis, Api pun menangis tersedu sedu dipelukan Air.

"Maafkan aku Air. Aku janji akan selalu membantumu. Aku tidak akan kabur lagi saat disuruh menjaga kedai. Aku tidak akan menolak saat disuruh mengantarkan Koko. Makanya, jangan pergi." Ucap Api sambil tetap menangis.

Air yang mulai mengerti keadaan kakaknya pun berkata, " Iya kak. Air ga kemana mana kok. Tenang aja. Terima kasih kakak sudah mau membantu Air"

Api pun memeluk adiknya lebih erat.

Dalam hati dia menetapkan bahwa dia tidak akan malas lagi. Dia tidak ingin mimpinya menjadi kenyataan….

~SK00~

fin

author note:

Ini apaan sih? Aneh banget coba ceritanya. Fic pertama Kuro. Mudah mudahan para readers sekalian suka cerita ini. Amin…..

Tolong berikan kritik dan saran di kotak review. flame ga apa apa kok


End file.
